Battleground, even in bed
by MariSeverus
Summary: How is make love, with someone like him? Someone can say me that is horrible. For me, is funny


Hello. It's me again, yet with another practice. This fic is a little crazy, but I hope you like it. I already have a beta, but anyway, I'm trying to do this on my own so please don't be so rude, Thanks!

Disclaimer: The only things that are mine are the ideas and the mistakes.

* * *

Hermione was kissing a man who was much older than herself. The man was kissing her back with so much desire. Her delicate legs were closed tightly around his waist. They were rubbing his waist, slightly over his groin and it was killing him slowly.

_"Shit… Shit! Don't stop, please"-_ His mind was out of control. Thinking of her hair, her lovely soft skin, her sweet lips_- "Shit… Shit! Why are you beautiful? Stupid girl!"_

She was to blame for what was happening! And the sensation of her soft lips and her kisses… amazing! He was out of his mind. He was looking at this beautiful woman tangling his fingers on her hair, his body firmly pressed against her... feeling the heat of her mouth while their tongues were stroking each other.

"Yo.."- he heard her murmur something- "You..."

"Wha..?"- He manage to spoke against her mouth- "What… are you saying?"

"Give me, the password.."- She murmured softly- "Please"

"Do you believe that you can enter to my private chambers?"- He smiled, tracing a line of kisses from her lips to her neck and collarbone and then returning softly.

"You are an idiot! You have a woman almost naked and you can still act like a the bat from the dungeons!" - She kissed him again, pressing their bodies against the door- "Open the door, or I'll do it for you"

_"Damn, she's such a lioness."_

She looked at him, now without breath. How she hated that smirk of him! But she was going to erase it from his face. She smiled and slowly began to kiss his neck. Meanwhilr, she started to unbutton his trousers, caressing his bared skin, making little circles with her fingers.

_"God, Woman! Stop it, now!" _

"Let me inside..."- She whispered, kissing his throat in such an exquisite way, increasing his desire and lust while her body curved into his own.

"No. I don't want to... you silly witch" He moaned when she slowly slide his trousers down.

"Oh, yes you want. You're a bastard, but you know you want this."

The hand of the stupid little girl, Hermione, around his waist were making Severus suffer. She was so silly, a stupid know-it-all.

"You are not going to have sex with me, Miss Granger."

"Oh, come on you idiot!" - she exclaimed, pulling him to the door- "Open the door!"

Hermione took her wand out and opened the door, while Snape was amused with her anger. Her hormones were dancing into her body, like trying to control her with words. She looked at the mess in his bed. Piles of books and more books. Sure, he _never _sleeps.

"Now, finish what you started"- she said, closing the door with her feet. Severus looked at her with surprise.

"Are you implying that I started this? Witch! YOU kissed me first"- He hissed, but Hermione stopped his talk with another passionate kiss. He gasped softly and walked without knowing exactly where to.

Hermione was controlling the situation and soon Severus found himself in a book jail. He looked at her. She was so desirable, but so disturbing. She looked at him and her eyes met his dark gaze, so full of desire. She smiled and put his hands on top of her dress. Severus looked at her with expectation.

"What? Don't you want to do this?" -She said softly- "Come"

Severus rose from his bed and held the delicate body of the woman who was in front of him. He caressed her hair, and looked at her brown eyes.

"You are in detention, Miss Granger"

"Yes, professor"

He kissed her; his own anxiety trying to unbutton her dress. She helped him, when the kisses became so deep and passionately that it was impossible do anything else. She moaned when he covered one of her breast with his hand and rubbed it softly with his thumb. He was caressing her nipple with a slow stroke, making her moan again.

_"If you continue moaning... I'll cum"_

Slowly, but with hint of urgency, he laid her down in bed, between the jail of books. Severus throw some of the books out of the bed and laid softly on top of her. He admired her bared skin. She was just in underwear and the sight was absolutely beautiful. She looked at him with desire and put her hands under his shit but he stopped her

"You, are not going to touch me"

"Don't be such a bastard again and let me do it!"

"Don't touch me!"

"Don't be a kid, Severus"- She hissed and Severus smiled with sarcasm. He started to unbutton his shirt while Hermione looked at him with anger. She was capable of doing it herself! When he had half of his shirt open, Hermione pulled it completely out of his body. She stared at his pale skin, his defined muscles and his strong arms. To say she was delighted is an understatement.

"Are you happy now?"- he asked her. Hermione only shook her head, and closed her legs tighter round his waist.

"Lest do it now, please. I can't wait much longer"

_"Why is he being so... dificult?"-_ She thought- _"It is so frustrating"_

Hermione started to kick his butt trying to encourage him to take off his pants. Severus quickly stopped the kicks taking her feets with his hands.

"Stop the kicks you little witch..."

Slowly he began to slide down his trousers. Hermione sat up on the bed and slammed his hands to put her own in his trousers. She was capable of taking his pants off all by her self.

"Let me..."- She said softly, like if she were singing. Severus just shook his head and directed his gaze to the roof- "And… There you are" Hermione sing-songed.

Finally they were both in their underpants. Hermione looked at him, while he tried to unclasp her bra but since it was taking him so much time to do so she unbuttoned it with a moan of frustration.

_"Why in the hell do the woman use something like this! They have beautiful tits, they don't need those… well, not all of them anyway." _

He looked at the beautiful body of the girl in front of him. She was like a delicate rose with a sweet smell, like chamomile or something of the sort. He sneered at his own lack of control. But oh, wasn't she pretty? Beautiful! He kissed her again, softly. Hermione put her arms around his neck and started to taste his lips with her tongue. His lips were salty and a bit dry. He opened his mouth the instant she started to tempt him and allowed her tongue entrance.

He only could think of her name. It was in his lips, in a softly moan. She was caressing his back making shivers run down and up his spine. Her nails nailed into his back when she arched her body while Severus kissed and bit her nipples.

_"Ohhh, yes... Don't stop!"_

Severus left her breasts to continue his line of kisses. He kissed her belly, with delicate kisses. She smiled and closed her eyes while her hands buried into his hair.

"Are you happy now?"- He murmured, and she moaned in answer "Hummm…. Apparently you ARE happy, Miss Granger. "

Severus continued his kisses down her belly. He kissed her thighs and down to her feet. She gasped when he got close to her wet pussy. He touched her wet skin with one finger and she couldn't help but trembled with passion. He started to take off her underwear. He then smiled and slide his finger inside of her.

"Oh, Severus!" She groaned when he began to stroke her clitoris with soft movements "Severus!" She screamed when he thrust hid finger even deeper inside of her. "Severus..."

Hermione arched her body. She was trembling so much and after her orgasm she was still shaking a bit. He kissed her again and she moaned against his lips.

"Just do it. Let's just fuck on the books! "- she muttered, unable to hold herself much longer. Severus smiled at her.

"You really want to?"

"Of course I do, damn it! I can't wait much longer"- She yanked one book that she was holding, her nails nailed into the cover. "Why do you read this crap anyway?"

"Shut up"- he hissed as he pushed into her with carefully but quickly. He moaned when he felt her legs around him. She was on the edge of the bed so he put a hand under her back to protect her from falling down. She was moving very quickly.

She could barely describe her feelings. They were traveling down her body causing sharp and delightful spasms. She was out of her senses; her eyes were closed and the only things she could hear were the murmurs and moans of her companion. It was like if everything were in slow motion and she wanted to stay there forever. He was inside her body, making her shiver in pleasure. He rolled on himself and fell backwards in the bed. Hermione firmly stayed wrapped around his waist and nailed her nails into his chest.

"Are you trying to kill me?" moaned Severus " I highly recommend you to cut your nails, Miss Granger."

Hermione arched her body when Severus thrust harder into her. She wasn't feeling anymore. She wasn't listening, looking or anything. She was only moaning in pleasure.

_"If you continue to move and moan I wont be able to last much longer!"_

"I can't… no more…"- She exclaimed

"Read a book!"- he retorted and let out a guttural sound from the deepness of his throat

He was at the edge. He was caressing one of her hard nipple while she caressed the other. It was delicious!

"Miss Granger... Hermione, Hermione…" He groaned - "What are you doing to me, witch? For god's sake!"

She screamed and opened her eyes again, to feel the most powerful orgasm that she ever felt in her entire life! She arched her body once more and her lips opened forming a small "O". His breathe quickened. She had cum first but Severus was still thrusting into her. In seconds she felt him. He groaned when he arrived to the climax and then started to breath normally again, meanwhile never taking his gaze off her. He'd had good sex before, but that was more than just sex. It had felt so good..

Hermione fell on top of his chest, her skin all wet and sticky after that round of lovemaking. Her hair was a mess and her nails still nailed to his arms. He supported her head in his neck and waited for her breath to slow down.

"You've had what you wanted"- he hissed into her ear with a cold tone. She shook her head and looked at him.

"Yes, my lovely husband. I've had what I wanted… as always!"

"Witch"

"My little bat"- said Hermione looking at him. Severus kissed her forehead and closed his eyes to sleep.


End file.
